Isabella Has Fun With Perry
by arctrooperj13
Summary: Isabella has nothing to do after a long day...and nobody to do anything with. Until she discovers the Flynn-Fletcher pet sleeping on her bed WARNING: NOT FOR KIDS


Isabella hated it when she had nothing to do. Phineas and Ferb were out to dinner with the family, her mom was getting groceries, and the rest of the Fireside Girls in her troop were busy doing stuff on their own.

She went over to sleep on her bed when she saw Perry on the bed, fast asleep. He would sneak over there sometimes and just start napping, it always intrigued Isabella why he had to sleep there. She stroked Perry's short fur. "Oh Perry," she sighed "What am I gonna do the rest of the day?"

Not expecting a reply from the sleeping platypus, she picked him up and was about to lay him down on the floor when she noticed something hard near Perry's belly, about 5 inches long.

She thought about what it could be when she remembered how she got her anatomy badge...She explained the male body system, and she figured out that Perry had a boner.

Isabella smiled and stroked his member slightly and Perry awoke, letting out his chirp.

"Hey Perry, wanna do something fun?"

Perry, of course hearing the word "fun" in a playful mood; he chirped excitedly

"Alright, boy!"

Isabella took off her purple dress, revealing a shirt and pink panties with a cute white (Playboy) bunny logo.

Perry began to crawl toward the door when Isabella grabbed him, "I thought you wanted to do something fun?" She frowned.

Perry nodded and Isabella laid Perry on the ground. He climbed up on to the bed and laid down, watching Isabella.

"Good!" She took off her shirt, revealing her matching bra.

Perry immediately chirped and got hard.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this," said Isabella "But you haven't seen anything yet" She winked.

She turned around and twerked for Perry. Just watching Isabella dance seductively was enough for Perry to want to fuck her. He reached out a leg, longing for Isabella's sexy body.

"You want it that bad, huh?"

She took off her panties and showed Perry her perfect ass and tight-looking pussy. She laid down on the bed next to Perry.

"Now Perry, I want you to listen," Perry immediately perked up "Be slow, I've never had a dick in there my whole life...Not even Phineas', so be careful."

Perry nodded, longingly wishing to get on with it.

"Alright Perry, here goes!" She laid down on her back and spread her legs, allowing Perry an entrance to her wet pussy.

Perry crawled over to her wet spot and, rather than begin to fuck her, teased her with his tongue.

"Shit, Perry...I want you, but I guess you don't want me." She smiled hoping the platypus would call her bluff.

Perry stopped licking and put his two front legs on Isabella's legs, to keep them down. He inserted his member slowly, just like Isabella had asked.

"Perry, oh God! That feels amazing!" Luckily her hymen had already been broken at an earlier Fireside Girl training exercise.

Perry chirped at her enjoyment and let by a small smirk. He began to go in and out of her tight pussy, never had Isabella felt such pleasure in her entire life. The more Perry thrusted his 5-inch member into her, the farther she moved into ecstasy. She enjoyed every minute of him going in and out of her tightness, moving closer and closer to her climax.

"Yes Perry! Yes!" She yelled as she got even closer, when suddenly: Perry stopped and pulled out.

"What's going on, Perry?"

Perry crawled over and put his bill between Isabella's stomach and the bed. He tried to lift up his bill like it was stuck.

"Oh, I get it" Isabella said with a seductive smile on her face.

She turned over and laid down on her stomach; spreading her legs, again, allowing the mammal access to her pussy.

He climbed on top of Isabella's ass and moved his two front legs onto the bed near Isabella's stomach and his back legs near her dripping wet hole.

"Get on with it, Perry! I'm horny!"

She pleaded for Perry to fuck her again, and it caused an uncontrollable smile on Perry's face. He teased her by coming close to penetrating, but never actually doing so.

"C'mon Perry, please don't make me beg!"

He thought it was enough and put his member into her hole, but sadly for Isabella, this hole was much tighter than the one before.

"Perry! You're fucking my ass!"

Perry chirped and continued to thrust, lubed by Isabella's near-orgasm juices.

"Ow!" She yelped every thrust for about 3 minutes. After those few minutes, however, she began to love the feeling of Perry's 5-inch member in her private hole.

Perry kept thrusting away, nearing his climax. He chirped uncontrollably for a few seconds, and that's when Isabella got up on her elbows and knees. This action forced Perry to lose his footing on the bed and lost all momentum in his thrusts.

"I guess it was my turn to tease you that time!" Isabella laughed at how naughty she was being; of course, she knew she was having sex with a platypus.

Perry still had his member in her asshole, so he climbed up Isabella's butt using his front legs and successfully wrapped them around her legs. Perry's back legs were hanging, but with his secret agent training, he knew he wouldn't need them to fuck Isabella silly.

After regaining his composure, he began to thrust harder and faster than he ever did with Isabella.

"Perry, oh God, that feels amazing keep going! KEEP GOING!"

The faster Perry went, the closer the both of them got to cumming. Isabella began to drool at how good this felt: there was good, amazing, and the best feeling in the world...and this was beyond all of that.

Perry felt the same way, he wished he could keep thrusting away at Isabella's holes but he knew that at some point, he was gonna lose all the willpower it took to hold his cum. Perry stopped and Isabella looked at him.

"Again?!"

Perry gave her a look that said something like "trust me."

She held her ass high and Perry pulled out of her tight asshole and into her pussy.

"Ooh Perry, pussy round number 2, I see." She laughed at her remark.

He pumped faster and faster; with all the juice that Isabella's pussy was leaking out, there was almost no friction between them. He thrust faster, getting deeper due to the way Isabella's ass was held high.

He felt so big in her, she knew she couldn't hold it much longer; but she loved this feeling so much that she held her cum. She knew that when she came, she would have an awesome feeling for a few seconds...But by holding in her climax, she could save that feeling for later. She was a smart girl like that.

She officially couldn't hold it anymore, it was too much pressure to bare. One final thrust sent her over the edge "PERRY! I'M GONNA...AHHHHH!" Isabella tried to warn Perry but as soon as she said it, she came and yelled at the top of her lungs. Her pussy exploded juice from all the sex she was having, her walls clenched around Perry's member and this caused him to lose it. He came loads into her pussy.

"Yeah, Perry. Fill me with your warm cum." She said very naughtily.

Perry pulled out of Isabella and landed on his back on the bed. He began to pant, tired out from the sex.

Isabella felt something warm leaking out of her pussy. She remembered that Perry had indeed came in her. She reached into her sex and scooped a little of Perry's cum out of her hole and put her finger in her mouth.

"Hmm, tastes like chocolate!" Isabella smiled.

She loved the taste and looked at Perry, still tired out from the sex.

Isabella kissed Perry on the forehead with the last amount of energy she had left. "Happy to see you enjoyed it too."

Perry chirped happily. Isabella had a great idea to make sure she could have that indescribable feeling again.

"I know you wanna see these," Isabella said, tugging on her bra and swinging her covered breasts in front of Perry's face. She pulled it enough to give it a sexy look without revealing her nipples. "Maybe another time," she winked.

Perry climbed off the bed and began to make his way to the dog door.

Isabella called after him, fully clothed. "Perry, if you ever want to feel good again, you know where I live." She winked and smiled.

Perry nodded and made his out of the Garcia-Shapiro house, knowing that he might just have to take her up on that offer.


End file.
